custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Creation of a Nightmare
Creation of a Nightmare is a three part story about the creation of Scarecrow and his later involvation in the Organization of Darkness War. Plot *The first part explains how Bitil found the venom used to twist his victim's mind. *The second part explains how Bitil transforms into the Scarecrow. *The third part explains his involvation with the Chaos Agents. Part 1 In the Swamp of Secrets, some kilometres from the Codrex, Bitil was wandering around looking for something. He didn't even know what. He had gotten orders from Antroz and Chirox to find something that could poison Tahu, in a desperate move to make the Toa Nuva defenseless. It could have been easy finding something if it was in places like the Southern Islands, Karzahni or even Mata Nui. But in these swamps, it sure was a challenge for him. After over ten minutes of looking, he found some water on the swamp. But it wasn't like the other around him, this looked really posioned, like a color scheme of purple and green. Bitil was sure this was what he was looking for. He took a bottle and sweep it in the mysterious substance. He had taken one of those bottles from Destral, just in case of emergency. As he mistakenly had gotten some of the substance on his hand, he began to have headaches. He fell on his knees with his face pointed on the ground as he closed his eyes from the massive pain from his head. When the hardest of the headache dissapeared, he looked up on the swamp again, but then saw something rise up from the water. It was Gali, in a corpse like appearance that came up and looked at Bitil, screaming at him. Bitil made a scared yell and ran away. On the way, he crashed into Chirox. "And what in Makuta's name are you doing?!" yelled Chirox. "T-t-the toa" said Bitil afraid. "The toa of water... s-sh-s-she tried to kill me" "What are you talking about, you dumb kokoo" said Chirox upset. "F-f-from the water" said Bitil. "She came from the water". If it was something Chirox absoulutley hated coming from his fellow Makuta brothers, it was cowardice. If it sure was a Toa that attacked him, why didn't he defend himself? "Show me" said Chirox with a ratty tone. ---- As Bitil showed were he saw Gali, Chirox looked down at the dangerous mass of water. He turned around and looked at Bitil and laughed. "You stupid kane-ra" said Chirox. "There's nothing there. I've experimented with this kind of substance before, and I unsure that what you saw was just an illusion" "What do you mean?" said Bitil ratty. "This is a venom that can twist your mind in just a few seconds" explained Chirox. "It makes you see something alot more threatning and more frightning" "What is it called" said Bitil interested. "It's called nightmare-juice" said Chirox. "A poison that even the Toa don't dare to touch" "Do you think we can use this on Tahu?" asked Bitil. "Maybe" said Chirox. "You have a bottle full?" "Right here" said Bitil as he showed the one he had filled. "Tell Vamprah and Gorast to teleport back to Destral and get more bottles" ordered Chirox. "Well done, Bitil. You found the key to our victory" Part 2 Karda Nui was full of energy. Toa Ignika, influenced by the heroic toa of ice named Matoro, had just absorbed himself to fulfill the Toa Nuva's mission. As a blast, an energy storm spread over the swamp and core of Karda Nui and destroyed all the Makuta inside while the Toa Nuva reached the exit. In the swamp of secrets, the corpse of Makuta Bitil was lying on the edge near swampwater. As he got life again and slowly climbed up to his feet, he could notice that he was different. He had a giant claw on his right arm and his former Kanohi mask was on the ground, shattered into pieces. He looked around the energy full swamp, knowing the time of the Brotherhood of Makuta had ended. He had finally faced the truth. Teridax, leader of the brotherhood, was a traitor. Bitil knew he had to get revenge. He had immideatly gotten a plan to make it possible. It was simple. Poison Teridax. But he didn't have anyone to back him up. That was no problem for him. He just didn't care. All he cared about was seeing his former leader dead. He knew he had to get the nightmare-juice he had found. Well, he didn't exactly suceed to use it on Tahu since his fellow toa brothers wouldn't stop attacking Bitil all the time. But this was different. This was gonna be used in the most special way possible. He didn't have any bottles, so there was no choice. He had to use his claw. He put it in the nightmare-juice, but strangly, he didn't get illusions from it. How was that possible? Had he become immune? Doesn't it have the same effect on him anymore? Is he going out of his mind? Oh yes, his mind is certainly changing. He may be immune from the nightmare-juice now, but he still felt funny. He didn't feel the darkness inside him. He rather felt "unnormal" in his head, like he was crazy. It certainly didn't get any better the more closer he got to the exit of Karda Nui. He felt crazier and crazier for every step and eventually when he reached his goal, he snapped and bursted out in laughter. "I AM POWERFUL" he shouted. "Now nobody shall call me Makuta Bitil anymore. Everyone shall call me... SCARECROW!!! Part 3 The streets of Metru Nui were empty. No matoran or turaga was in sight. The only thing Scarecrow could see was Ahkmou yelling at a group of Po-Matoran that had done a joke statue of Makuta Teridax. But other than that, there was nothing else to see. He was waiting outside an old theater, but he wasn't alone. There were other widely known criminals that were waiting. One was a short being that reminded him alot of Gorast. Another one was a Makuta that was just looking down on the ground and didn't say a thing. Then there was a grey toa with his body full of guns. It seemed that all the armor was pretty heavy for him. Another one looked like a Barraki, but yet wasn't. He looked more terrifying and had scars all over his face. Then the door opened and out came a giant warrior that was carrying a giant shotgun. He mumbled to himself and looked pretty angry. "No luck, mate?" asked the Barraki like being. "Not at all" answered the giant warrior. "Now leave me be". Then a Skrall came out from the theater. His armor was highly improved and some of it was made of metallic protodermis. "Next, please" it said. It was now Scarecrow's turn. He stepped into the theater with the Skrall following him. "Your name please" it said. "Scarecrow" answered the nightmare being. The Skrall wrote it down. They both came to a room with a painting of a disturbingly scary great being and a chair. "Have a seat, Scarecrow" insisted the Skrall. Scarecrow took his place on the chair. "I have a few questions that you need to answer" said the Skrall. Scarecrow noticed there was a camera in the room. "Why are you recording me?!" he asked worried. "It's a live recording for my master" answered the Skrall. "Just ignore it". Then the Skrall asked the very first question. "What are you usually doing?" ---- After the interview, he got escorted to a room where a skakdi, a matoran and a clown like being were sitting. "Well, how nice" said the clown. "We got a new member in our club". "HEH" said the matoran. "Come on now! Now we can play truth or dare, right?! If so, I start with truth. I've killed more than a hundred matoran" "Enough" said the skakdi. "You're giving me creeps. Why spoil the fun?!". Scarecrow didn't understand a thing of what the others were saying. "Oh sorry" said the skakdi as he looked at him with crazy eyes. "Are we getting to you?" "He looks like a pumpkin" said the clown and laughed. "QUIET" yelled the skakdi. "I'm doing the talking here". The clown looked surprised at the skakdi and didn't say a word. "Oh, I forgot" said the skakdi. "I don't think we have introduced ourselves yet. That colorful friend of mine is Funhouse. He's a clone, just like me, but his mind got so consumed by madness that he started seeing things as a circus" "But it is" said Funhouse. "I love circus" "SHUT UP" yelled the skakdi. "Anyway, that matoran over there is Fynut, a master criminal and serial killer. The Order of Mata Nui haven't even dared to arrest him since he's considered WAY too dangerous to be in a cell... you know... down there with the Zyglak". "Well, if I'm able to scare them, then I've done my job" said Fynut proud. "And I" said the skakdi. "I'm Vezon, a clone, a psychopath, a piraka, a traitor, call me whatever you want. If you know Vezok, that is where I come from. I'm his clone". Then came the little green being that Scarecrow saw outside into the room. "Oh and that" said Vezon. "That is Gooki, my henchgirl. She's known to be a good thief. But don't be so rough on her. She has never killed anyone and she has much more to learn". "Why thank you, Mr. V" Gooki said happy. "Now, who are you?" asked Vezon and fluttered with his eyes. "Well" began the nightmare being. "I'm Scarecrow, a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. I was known as Makuta Bitil, but then I got betrayed my old leader, Makuta Teridax. Now I'm seeking revenge on him for killing my Makuta soul and my fellow Makuta brothers that were annihilated in Karda Nui and to everyone on my way, I will twist their minds and they will see completly different things that really don't exist, as it only exist in their head" "Oh oh oh" said Vezon and jumped. "I wanna try" "Nah" answered Scarecrow. "It's not good for you" "Oh come on" whined Vezon. "Just one drop". Then the door opened and there a Skrall stood and looked at the master criminals. "Well" it said. "Are you ready for your test?" To be continued in Battle for Leadership and The Sitrius Duty Characters *Bitil/Scarecrow *Vezon *Funhouse *Gooki *Fynut *Chirox *Illusion of Gali *Two Skrall Soldiers *Ahkmou *Several auditioning for the Chaos Agents *Several Po-Matoran *Tahu (Mentioned only) *Vezok (Mentioned only) *Teridax (Mentioned only) *The Dark Spirit (Not mentioned by name) Trivia *This story is mainly written as a hallowen special. *This is the second story released mainly for a holiday as the first one was The New Reunite. Category:Stories Category:User:Pokermask